Jeggred Baenre
| occupation = assassin, bodyguard, executioner | age = | patron deity = Lolth | languages = Abyssal, Drow, Drow Sign , Undercommon | reckoning = DR | dob = 1362 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1373 | deathnotes = (left for dead by Quenthel Baenre) | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Triel Baenre Belshazu | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = Chaotic evil }} Jeggred Baenre was a draegloth, the offspring of Matron Mother Triel Baenre's union with the demon Belshazu. He followed her every command, and served as her personal bodyguard. He was viewed by the drow as a sign of Lolth's favor upon Triel. Description Jeggred was 8'1" (2.46 m) tall and had goat legs. and his eyes were blood red. He had a beastlike face that looked like a drow, and silver hair covering his chest, shoulders, and loins. He had four arms: The upper arms ended in long, sharp claws; the lower were humanoid hands. He had yellowed fangs, as well as rows of teeth as sharp as needles. He had particularly foul breath. Jeggred did not perform Reverie; he slept. Personality Jeggred was not known for his intelligence , though he was far from stupid as Jeggred delighted in bloodshed and had a coldly murderous mind that found glee in malice. However, he was extremely loyal -- as long as his mistress remained a powerful priestess. When she weakened, he deferred to the next most powerful female. History Born in 1362 DR to Triel Baenre, Jeggred quickly grew to maturity due to his Draegloth heritage. By 1366 DR, Jeggred was fully grown. During his time in Menzoberranzan, he served many roles for his mother, notably as her bodyguard, an assassin and executioner for many years. In 1372 DR, Jeggred was commanded to accompany Quenthel Baenre in her journey to investigate the Silence of Lolth. He served as her guardian until she doubted Lolth in a very public manner. When Quenthel's strength and faith in Lolth weakened, Jeggred turned to the newly freed priestess Danifae Yauntyrr. Evidently he made the correct choice, as she was chosen to be the Yor'thae of Lolth. Once Danifae had secured the loyalty of Jeggred, she utilized him for her own purposes, one of which was ordering him to kill Ryld Argith in order to hurt Halisstra Melarn, her former mistress. Ryld succeeded in cutting off his small right hand (which was later restored by Quenthel and Danifae), but Jeggred nonetheless killed him and ate his heart, taunting the mage Pharaun Mizzrym about it afterwards. His life ended in the Demonweb Pits, shortly after taunting Pharaun as the mage lay paralyzed, watching his doom -- a swarm of spiders -- approach. Soon afterwards, Quenthel returned from Lolth's city and punished her nephew for his treachery against her, leaving his torn body for the swarming spiders to feast upon. Abilities Jeggred was able to use his upper clawed hands as a weapon and his lower humanoid hands to manipulate items, such as a crossbow he wielded. He was immune to fire and resistant to electricity. Possessions Although Jeggred primarily relied on his prodigious draegloth abilities and strength, Triel ensured that her son was outfitted with items suited to both his stature and talents. *A protective black Piwafwi. *Set of Bracers of the Blinding Strike that greatly enhanced his attacking speed. *A finely wrought leather belt which increased his already formidable physical prowess. *A unique amulet detailed with an visage of a demonic face, twisted in wrath, which toughened Jeggred whilst enchanting his claws with magic. Relationships Jeggred was the son of Triel Baenre, matron mother of House Baenre, and the glabrezu Belshazu, to whom he felt no particular connection. Appearances Novels War of the Spider Queen: # Dissolution # Insurrection # Condemnation # Extinction # Annihilation # Resurrection References de:Jeggred Baenre Baenre, Jeggred Category:Members of House Baenre Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Baenre, Jeggred Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Upperdark Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Barbarians Category:Fighters Category:Males